


Polyamory 101

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, phichit has a youtube channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Based on a prompt by Lorienleylines: "an au where Phichit, Guang Hong, and Leo are all college students, Phichit is a semi-famous youtuber, and he invites Guang Hong and Leo to join him on his channel to answer submitted questions about polyamory. (Established relationship pls)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Leojichu. I'm also in Phichit Chulanont multishipping hell. This was hard and a lot of fun at the same time.

He loves musicals, and he loves entertaining people. A YouTube channel where Phichit could gush about musicals and theatre and occasionally just random stuff that comes to his mind was inevitable, really.

The apartment they share isn’t too small, but the lighting is best in the living room, and the occasional Leo or Guang in the background of a vid is inevitable, too.

Phichit didn’t expect that many subscribers, but he is very pleased that so many people enjoy his rants. Guang and Leo indulge him on the rare occasions that he asks one of them to join him. Not for long, usually just a ‘come and say hello to my followers’ when one of them happens to walk by, though he has asked Guang to act out scenes with him before, and even managed to get Leo to sing _Another Day_ with him once. Both were very well received by his fans, making Phichit happy and a little proud.

He calls them his roommates at first, which isn’t a lie as such, but it feels wrong, feels dishonest. He isn’t ashamed, but he also doesn’t actually owe his fans details about his private life.

And yet it keeps feeling wrong.

So he talks about it with Leo and Guang, eventually. Both say they don’t mind being outed to Phichit’s fan base, so he starts to refer to them as ‘his boyfriends’.

Introduces Guang as 'my boyfriend’ in one vid, and Leo as 'my boyfriend’ in another.

People catch on of course, some confused about which one is actually his current boyfriend, others asking, more or less scandalized, if they’re actually both his boyfriends.

So Phichit ends one of his vids by saying, casually:

“And by the way, yes, you’ve got it right, Guang and Leo are both my boyfriends. And each other’s, too. We’re all in one relationship, and it’s amazing.”

As far as comments on YouTube go, the reaction isn’t too bad, the majority of his fans is surprisingly supportive. He has a sweet fan base, Phichit realizes happily.

They have lots of questions, though.

He knows polyamory is something people generally know way too little about, and he can’t stop thinking about it. So he brings it up with Leo and Guang, and to his delight, they’re willing to take part in a vid.

So Phichit announces that they’ll do a Q & A, and the questions come like an avalanche.

They go through them together; some keep repeating a lot, some are very unique, a few are just plain weird. A few are very rude, but they just ignore them. It is YouTube after all. Phichit asked his fans to keep things safe for work, and most of the questions are. Some are slightly racy, but justified, perhaps, and they decide they can maybe answer one or two of those.

Doing the vid is a challenge – they keep getting sidetracked, making fun of each other, laughing until tears run down their faces, Leo almost falling off the couch, and eventually getting into a make-out session that has Guang dragging both of his boyfriends into his bedroom for a long time.

Phichits spends a lot of time editing, but he’s finally happy with the vid, and uploads it to his channel, feeling giddy and proud.

Leo insists that they go out to eat and not check social media until they come back. He can do that, of course he can. Even though it’s hard. Guang at least is suffering almost as much as he is, but Leo is good at distracting them both, and they hardly race back up the stairs when they return.

* * *

“Hi guys! As promised, I’m not alone today. This vlog is usually about musicals and stuff, so if my private life bores you, sorry! No musicals today. This here is Guang Hong, my boyfriend.”

Guang waves, blushing.

“Hi there.”

“He’ll be big in Hollywood one day, so he’s in his element right now.”

Phichit kissed Guang’s cheek.

“And the other guest is Leo. He’s my boyfriend. Too! And Guang’s boyfriend. You people probably know that by now.”

Leo gives a slightly awkward grin.

“Howdy,” he says and Guang snorts.

“Even though he is an amazing musician and dancer, he’s a little camera-shy.” Phichit lets Leo hide his face against his shoulder, patting his hair. “The camera loves him, though.”

“Anyway, this is Polyamory 101, because we couldn’t think of a better title, and we’re happy to answer your most burning questions.”

“But not the intrusive ones,” Leo mutters.

“And Leo isn’t going to strip, either, excelsior69,” Guang says in mock indignation, displaying the offending comment, and Leo groans.

“Unfortunate, I know,” Phichit quips.

“Alrighty, alright,” Leo looks up, face red, but continues: “A serious question for Chuchu’s serious viewers.”

Phichit buries his face in his hands at the mention of his pet name.

“So this is a question we got several times – ‘How does one of you deal with the other two arguing?’”

“Good question,” Guang replies, frowning. “I find it hard not to get involved, but if I do it, I’ll inevitably end up picking a side, and that’s never fair. So I mostly just take a step back and let them work it out. Even though I hate people arguing. Luckily, we rarely have serious fights. On the occasion that these lovable idiots fight, I just go out for a while, do something with friends. They can work it out. I know they can. If they really need my opinion on something, I will give it, and sometimes I can talk them through their feelings, but I admit it can be stressful.”

“Working things out before they turn into big fights is an important skill to acquire,” Leo adds seriously.

“Next question: 'How did the three of you get together?'”

Guang screws up his face.

“Oh boy.” He looks at Phichit, who grins. “Phichit and I both took Leo’s modern dance class. And we got along really well.”

“Leo was fun. And kinda hot. And Guang was fun, and super cute. I had the oddest crush on both of them after a few lessons, and didn’t know how to deal with that at all. But I was happy to just be around them.”

Phichit looks at both of them, sharing a small smile, like a secret.

“We kept in touch after the class was over, and met up a few times. There were some other students with us at first, but it always ended up being just the three of us in the end.”

“Guang asked me out one time Phichit couldn’t make it,” Leo says softly, and Guang looks over at him, grinning. “And I said yes, because he was so sweet.”

“I felt weird about that, a little sad, but I wasn’t jealous, not really. They were adorable together. But they still kept asking me out when they should have been going on couples’ dates, and that was odd.”

“It was weird without Phichit. Not the same,” Guang says with a shrug, and Leo nods.

“Definitely weird.”

“Guang figured it out, really. We’d been crashing at Leo’s after a night out, and well, I asked them if they needed some privacy. Guang just looks at Leo for a long time and then at me, and eventually says something to the effect that he’d rather I stay to watch them make out.”

“That’s not what I said at all!” Guang squeals, while Leo laughs and leans to one side so much he almost falls off the couch. “Leo! I didn’t say it like that. I just said that something was missing when I was alone with Leo without Phichit.”

“Not exactly how I remember it,” Phichit replies.

There’s a definite cut at this point, and the next moment the three of them are sitting on the couch, trying and failing to keep straight faces.

“It was a great love story, meant to be, we figured it out eventually. Next question!” Phichit looks over at Leo, who quickly reads:

“’How do you find time for a three-way relationship? Isn’t it stressful? I can’t even manage a monogamous relationship.’”

He nods slowly.

“I’ve never been great at time management, but I believe we did figure it out quite well. In a way, it’s not about the quantity, but the quality of time spent together. I try to be really in the moment when I’m with Phichit or Guang or both of them.”

“Sap,” Phichit mutters and kisses him quickly.

Guang grins.

“And it got a lot easier once we all moved in with each other. We get to divide all the chores among each other, and it leaves a good deal of free time.”

“We’re super efficient boyfriends!” Phichit proclaims happily.

“’Do you all share a bedroom?’”

They all look at each other.

“Sometimes,” Leo just says, making the other two laugh.

“Since the great snoring incident of 2016, Leo sometimes has to sleep on his own.”

“I’m so sorry,” Leo mutters.

“We all have our own space, if we need it. Different sleeping patterns and all, but on weekends we’re usually in the same bedroom,” Phichit says with a smirk.

“’How do you not get jealous?’” Guang reads out.

“I get jealous, sometimes. It’s little things, mostly, and depends a lot on my general mood and not on anything Phichit or Guang are doing, actually. What I do is, I reflect on my feelings, on what it is that I need that moment, and then I just tell them how I feel. Not as a reproach. They’re my feelings, they are real, and pushing them aside generally doesn’t help. I try to be as honest as possible, and it makes me feel too vulnerable at times, but I trust these two.”

Guang swallows hard.

“Shit, I love you so much,” he mutters and grabs Leo’s hand.

Phichit just smiles at them.

“Communication is key. It really is. There is no point at all in pouting and being passive aggressive and hoping the other or others will figure out that something is wrong. And I had to learn that, and it’s not always easy. Leo is good at it, I don’t know if he’s always been like that or what wonderful person taught him, but he makes it easier for me to be honest, and I never feel judged.”

Leo is bright red again by now, and Phichit pinches his cheek gently.

“Same,” Guang says lowly. “I can’t expect them to read my mind, so I tell them what’s going on inside me. And it gets easier the more often I do it.”

“Alright, what’s next?”

“’Do you do everything together? Apart from the obvious stuff, I mean’,” Leo reads.

“Nope.”

“Definitely not.”

“We have shared interests and our own interests. Some things only two of us like,” Phichit explains.

“And sometimes one of us needs more alone time than the others,” Guang adds. “That’s cool, too.”

Leo nods.

“We’re not keeping tabs on each other or on who is spending how much time with whom.”

“’How do you manage your finances?’”

“Oh my. Separately, mostly. But again, no tabs. We share rent and other fixed costs, and we take turns grocery shopping and so on. Sometimes one of us invites the others to something, and when one of us is low on cash, we can figure things out,” Guang explains.

“’How long have you been together?’”

“One and a half years, almost!” Phichit proclaims proudly.

“’Can Leo take off his shirt?’”

Guang cracks up at the expression on Leo’s face.

“No, he can’t!”

“That’s only for the three of us, not Phichit’s fans. Sorry.” Guang grins.

“’Who’s usually on top?’” Leo reads out, frowning.

“We’re all on top! On top of the world,” Phichit replies, winking, before continuing with the next question: “‘Why is Guang so cute? Rude.’”

“Sorry,” Guang says, lowering his head in mock contrition.

“’Can I join you guys?’”

“We’re full up, sorry.” Leo shrugs.

“Aaand I think that’s enough for now, though if you guys still have questions, we might do this again. In the meantime, I’ll be screaming about Matilda in my next video and ranting some about the Wicked movie. This has been an unusual episode, but still, if you liked this, like and subscribe and leave a comment – if this gets enough likes, maybe Leo will take off his shirt after all.”

“No, he won’t.”

Guang just bursts into giggles.

* * *

In the end, the vid is so popular that they decide to make a channel just for polyamory 101, updating not as often as Phichit’s vlog, but about once a month, answering question and just being silly, and it gets surprisingly popular quickly.

Leo doesn’t take off his shirt, though. Not in front of the camera, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a poly relationship, though I've been in an open one. If I get anything horribly wrong, please tell me so.


End file.
